The Wardrobe
by AquaWolfGirl
Summary: Jamie's moved into a new apartment, and Jack has offered to help build some new furniture. However, Ikea furniture is kind of famous for being hard to put together, or at the very least extremely frustrating. So, Jack enlists the help of a 'friend'. Heavily inspired by Dan and Phil's The Wardrobe. T just to be safe.


**I am so sorry, my loyal readers! I'm busy preparing for college and taking art classes (with some wacky teachers *cough* Mr Bryan *cough*) so I haven't had a lot of time to write!  
New Bazinga! chapter should be coming soon, as should a new The Other Guardian chapter. I've re-written my The Other Guardian chapter so many times but my computer seems to hate it. -.-  
So here is a little thing I whipped up to tide you guys over! Heavily inspired by Dan and Phil's YouTube video THE WARDROBE. If you've seen it, you get Delia Smith cookies. If you have not, WHY HAVE YOU NOT WATCHED IT YET?!  
Anyways, hope you guys like, and I'll see you again soon!  
3 - Aqua  
PS. DO NOT FOLLOW. TIS BUT A ONESHOT. THERE IS NOTHING MORE FOR YOU. IF YOU WANT FUNNY MULTICHAPTERS, GO TO BAZINGA. IF YOU WANT SERIOUS MULTICHAPTERS, GO TO THE OTHER GUARDIAN. BUT IF YOU FOLLOW THIS YOUR ALERTS WILL REMAIN EMPTY. Thank you! ^_^**

"This shouldn't be too hard," Jack says as he glances at the directions and the pieces Jamie is setting out on the floor.

The now 21-year old Jamie stands, takes the directions from Jack's hands, and flips them rightside up before handing them back to the Guardian.

Jack blinks. "Oh, that makes more sense!"

Jamie laughs softly, the sound echoing slightly in the empty apartment. "Okay, Jack, these Ikea pieces are famous for being hard to put together-"

"I can do it," is the immediate response.

Jamie snorts, shaking his head. "All right, you do it while I go out and pick out a fridge."

"Sounds good." Jack's nose is in the directions.

"Want me to pick up anything?"

"Nope."

"Not even ice cream?"

Jack's eyes peek over the directions. "…. Yeah, ice cream would be good."

Jamie snorts again before grabbing his keys and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Jack spends about five minutes looking at the directions, before he tosses them aside.

"Eh, I'm sure I can figure it out."

July. One of Bunnymund's less busy months. Sure, he tested out a few more designs and dye color combinations. But other than that, he was mostly bored.

Which is why when Jack Frost suddenly landed on his doorstep, he was surprisingly HAPPY about it.

However, even though he was happy on the inside, does not mean he had to show it on the outside. "Frost."

"Bunny!" Damn it, there was that smile. The smile that means either Bunny's going to walk out of his burrow and get a snowball to the face, or the showpony wants something. "I need your help."

Of course. Bunny raises one gray eyebrow. "Whatcha need?"

"Help."

"Well, yeah, I got that, but doin' what?"

"Building a wardrobe."

Bunny stares at him in confusion. "…. Ya are aware that you've been wearin' the same clothes for over 300 years, right mate?"

"Oh, it's not for me!" Jack insists. "It's for Jamie!"

Well, that made more sense. "Aren't they supposed ta have directions?"

"I can't figure them out."

"… All right, I'll see what I can do."

"Here are the directions!" Jack thrusts the slightly crumpled and dirty sheet of paper at Bunny.

Bunny, crouched because New York apartments aren't really designed for 6 foot 1 inch rabbits in mind, raises an eyebrow. "Why's it all crumpled, mate?"

"I got frustrated."

That… explained a lot about Jack, actually. "This can't be too bad. Where's the box?"

"Over here." Jack had put the pieces back in the box, after his failed attempt at putting it together.

Bunny crouches. "Help me take 'em out?"

"Right!"

Bunny takes the pieces out, frowning in confusion as more appear. "How the bloody hell does a wardrobe have this many pieces? I thought it was only four."

Jack shrugs and starts organizing the nails into little piles.

Bunny takes the pieces out and puts them in order by size, when he's poked on the shoulder. "Hey. Hey, Bunny."

He turns to see Jack looking extremely proud of himself – with a thin sheet of foam on top of his head, like a veil. "I look like a pretty bride!"

"Now ya just gotta find someone willin' ta marry ya. Good luck with that."

"Ha. Ha." Jack deadpans as he takes the 'veil' off and tosses it over yonder.

Bunny takes the mirrors out, gently putting them on top of one another.

"Bunny, don't put the mirrors on top of each other! You know what they say!"

"It's bad luck?"

"No, we're going to have mirror babies!"  
Bunny resists the urge to laugh before he's poked in the head with a block of Styrofoam. "Ack, stop, Frost! Ya got it in my ear!"

"Whoops, sorry!"

They finish taking the pieces out of the box and Jack throws it to where his veil landed. He picks up the instructions and shows them to Bunny. "See, these are the worst instructions ever! It's like 'step one, do 56 things! Like, 'step one – build a wardrobe!'"

"I'm sure they ain't that- oh."

Bunny takes the instructions and gets what Jack is saying. "All right then, I'm sure we'll figure it out. Grab piece 1."

"…. Which piece?"

"The one that has a number 1 on it."

"Oh, okay, got it!"

Bunny huffs. This is going to be a long afternoon.

"What didja do with the hammer?"

"I don't know, what did you do with it?"

"Jack, ya were usin' it three seconds ago! Remember, ya put a hole in the wall."

"Oh, yeah, right. Er…"

"IT'S STILL IN THE WALL, FROST!"

"SORRY!"

"I'm scared for my life."

Bunny glares at Jack. "Why? This ain't aimed at your head." He replies, gesturing to the hammer in his paw.

"I'm afraid you're going to hit the nail wrong and it's going to go into my eye."

Bunny chooses not to dignify that with a response, and instead hits the nail on the head, sending it deeper into the wood.

"And no one died! How miraculous!"

"Shut up, ya bloody showpony."

"Hey, Jack, does this go in this hole?" Bunny holds up a nail, showing Jack the hole in the side of the wood.

The white-haired boy grins. "That's what she said!"

"Jack, it's a simple question. Does it or does it not go in the hole?"

"That's what she said!"

"Ugh, just hand me the directions."

"It's not stayin' up."

"Give it a lapdance."

"Wh-FROST! No!"

"Pull it out."

"You'd better hope nobody's listenin' outside the window, Frost."

"Harder, harder!"

"FROST!"

"All right, step 3 done." Bunny moves to the next piece, handing Jack the hammer. "Can ya put nails in the hole?"

Jack grins as he gets the hammer. "I AM THOR!"

Bunny grabs it back. "How about I do the nails?"

"What if once we build this, we can get to Narnia?!" Jack ask, bouncing up and down.

"No."

"Bunny, Bunny, look!"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?!"

"No."

"PLEEEASE!"

"FINE!" Bunny looks around to see Jack holding the top of the wardrobe in front of his torso.

"I AM WOODMAN!"

"…. Ya must be very proud."

Jack grins as they finish, Bunny turning to pick up the trash as Jack quietly climbs inside and closes the door.

"All right, Frost, remind me never ta-" Bunny stands, looking around to see no glimpse of white or brown or blue anywhere. "… Frost?"

Jack bites his lip, trying not to giggle.

"Jack?" Bunny calls, looking around the empty apartment. "Frost?"

Jack remains silent in his little hiding place.

"Mate, where'd ya go?" Bunny's voice takes on a tone of slight panic. He walks back into the room with the wardrobe.

"BOO!" Jack pops out from the wardrobe.

"AAAH!" Bunny screams and falls back on his tail, causing Jack to burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face!"

"JACK!"

Jamie returns from his trip to the appliance store, and the grocery store. "Jack?"

"In here!"

Jamie puts the pint of ice cream in the temporary minifridge before making his way over to the room where they'd unloaded the wardrobe. "Hey, it looks great! Thanks so - …. Do I want to know why you're covered in Easter egg dye?"

"Not really."

"Did Bunny help you?"

"Just a little bit."

"Did you piss him off?"

"… Just a little bit."

"Meaning a lot?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Jamie laughs. "When will you learn?"

"When it stops being fun."

"…. Uh, Jack?"

"Yup?"

"…. The mirrors are supposed to go on the outside, and the rod's supposed to go at the top."

"... right."


End file.
